Harry Potter e o Encanto Perdido
by Deusa Maya
Summary: Harry encontra problemas um tanto diferentes no sexto ano... e descobre que problemas entre alunos de Hogwarts podem ser tao desgastantes quanto as tramoias de Voldemort.


**Título**:Harry Potter e o Encanto Perdido

**Autora**: Deusa Maya

**Spoilers**: esta fic se passa após A Ordem da Fênix. Apenas, Sirius não morreu. Então podemos chamar a fic de Universo Alternativo de OdF.

**Reviews**: Sim, por favor!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Harry se viu em um local estranho que logo reconheceu ser um cemitério. A luz doentia do luar que quase não atravessava as nuvens espessas mal deixava que ele visse o terreno direito, mas quando harry estreitou os olhos ele percebeu dois vultos escuros se movendo à distancia. Um dos vultos era mais ridículo do que assustador, o traidor de sua família, Pedro Petigrew. O outro, alto e magro, lembrava uma cobra com braços e pernas humanos. Harry não precisou enxergar claramente suas feições para saber que estava olhando para seu arquiinimigo, Lord Voldemort. Ele saiu de seus pensamentos sombrios e olhou ao redor quando ouviu vozes que chamavam seu nome

- Harry - dizia a voz - vai lá Harry, confiamos em você!

Atrás da figura hectoplasmática de Cedrico, encontrava-se duas sombras, mas Harry podia ver que era que era uma figura de estatura mediana, de pele clara e cabelos longos, uma menina. E outro, alto e que lembrava seu amigo Rony Weasley, um garoto. Voltou a olhar para a menina, mas ao tentar fixar os seus olhos nela, instantaneamente se vira ao ouvir Voldemort pronunciar - _Avada Kedavra_! Harry sente-se péssimo, uma forte luz esverdeada penetrando em seu corpo, quando em imediatamente... Logo volta a si, acordando com as batidas na porta do seu quarto, Tio Valter gritando:

- O que é que está acontecendo aí, seu anormal? - disse Tio Valter

Harry abre os olhos, percebe que estava em pé em cima da cama, com a varinha a postos para o ataque, ofegante.'

- Não é nada! - gritou Harry - não precisa se preocupar. Estou bem. Pode voltar a dormir em paz!

- Não estou preocupado com você, seu delinqüente - disse Válter bufando – estou preocupado com os vizinhos. Tem alguém ou alguma coisa com ahn..., Alguma coruja? Abra a porta, Potter!

Harry vai a escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama tenta coloca os óculos na face e abra a porta, vê naquele momento uma cena cômica: Tio Valter Válter na frente, Tia Petúnia logo atrás dele, escondida nas suas costas largas, de maneira que só dava para ver o horrível nariz fino e grande dela. E o Duda, seu primo, mais corpulento do que nunca, parecendo um Orangotango do que um ser humano, na porta do quarto, de jeito que só se via seus olhinhos miúdos divididos entre duas emoções: prazer em ver Harry levando bronca, e medo que o primo sobrepujasse o pai com suas esquisitices de bruxo.

- Olhe, entre! Vamos - dizia Harry, raivoso - Veja se tem alguns dos meus amigos, ou corujas! Viu, não tem nada!

- Não fale nesse tom comigo, moleque - balbuciou Tio Válter, roxo de ódio - Você não fale o que eu tenho ou não á fazer - Válter vira-se para o próprio filho - e você, volte para a sua cama... Agora...

Nem chance deu Harry de seu Tio terminar as suas palavras, fechou a porta bruscamente, numa mistura de ódio e curiosidade, pois sabia que não tinha tido o sonho por nada. De todos que já teve, com a presença de Voldemort ou não, foi o que mais ele não achou uma razão óbvia.

'Estranho'... Ele pensa. 'Este foi o que menos lógica fazia'.

"O que será que significa isso?" - pensava - 'Será que são eventos já acontecidos, que eu vi por acaso? Mas, aqueles espectros, se é que pode dizer espectros, quem são?"

E nisso, Então, Harry pensou se mandava uma coruja a Rony, quando ele percebeu: sua cicatriz não estava ardendo, não ardia com muita nem pouca intensidade, não doía nada.

Harry sentou-se na cama, de modo que olhou olhando para a janela, e para além dela: via as estrelas, a beleza da Lua. Lembrou-se de Luna, sua nova amiga de aventuras, Hermione, sua melhor amiga e, de Cho, era a primeira vez que pensava nela e não sentia um anseio ou saudade, nada. Mas, lembrou-se da menina do sonho, dos cabelos lisos e com cachinhos nas pontas, do brilho da Lua sobre eles. Ele sorriu, apesar de ter morrido no sonho. Foi o primeiro riso de Harry em dias de solidão, pois, sem seus amigos, Harry se sentia a pessoa mais solitária do mundo, até mesmo porque sua família não contava. Eles só lhe desejavam mal. E Snuffles estava tão longe..."

Voltou a deitar-se, pois decidiu que, como não havia ardido, não tinha perigo de Voldemort estar perto, nem necessidade de preocupar seus amigos, pois sabia que Rony mandaria uma coruja expressa para Hermione. Cobriu-se, pois a noite estava fria, mesmo no verão. E voltou a pensar na menina dos sonhos. Ele gargalhou baixinho, para si mesmo, e pensou "Estou ficando louco'' Neste momento, apesar de todas as aventuras que Harry já passou, ele nem·sonhava o que iria acontecer.


End file.
